The present invention relates to a method of making synthetic fire-resisting boards for use in construction.
Wooden boards and plywoods are commonly used in construction and upholstery. Because these construction materials are inflammable, they must be covered with a layer of fire-resisting coating. However, simply covering a wooden board or plywood with a layer of fire resisting coating can not effectively isolate the fire. Therefore, these materials have been gradually abandoned and replaced by fire-resisting materials.